Missing AU scene for Bloodlust
by Windyfontaine
Summary: As the title implies. Rated a strong T for content and spoilers for the ep. Very short, I just needed to get this out of my system so I could write my other fics.


A/N: I don't own Supernatural or its characters. But the car is back!! Yeah, baby. And "Back in Black" by AC/DC was the perfect song to re-introduce her. Okay, so I watched "Bloodlust" and while I completely loved the ep, I missed the vampire drinking blood action. So I fixed that :) This is a very short one-shot AU missing scene, that I wrote for a friend of mine, and she was gracious enough to say I could share. Hope you like :)

"Bloodlust" redone

Pain was the first thing Sam was aware of, as he slowly regained consciousness. He tried to blink, only to become aware of the hood over his head, plunging him in darkness. The back of his skull was throbbing where he had been hit with something heavy. He next felt a cloth in his mouth, gagging him, the rough fibers pressing into his tongue. He could hear rustling around him, and then the hood was abruptly removed. He stared forward at the man looking back at him, and began to struggle with the ropes that bound his hands behind his back. The bartender's fangs began to show, and Sam's heartbeat speeded up. The vampire smiled, all its teeth showing, and took a step towards him. Sam struggled harder with the ropes, his breath beginning to hitch in his chest.

"Haven't tasted human blood in a long time, but I'm going to make an exception with you," the bartender purred.

The vampire's fangs drew closer to Sam, and he tried to lean away, his pulse beating frantically in his throat. It leaned in, sniffing deeply at the scent of fear, so different from the cows and other animals it had endured for so long, and gazed hungrily into Sam's now terrified eyes. One white fang grazed the column of Sam's throat, barely breaking the skin. A thin line of red formed, and the vampire's tongue peeked out of its mouth, carefully swiping over the cut, lapping up the red liquid. Sam moaned, his entire body shaking as two fangs then lightly pierced his skin, drawing more blood.

The vampire's eyes gleamed in pleasure at this forbidden treat. "You taste…so…good," it murmured.

Sam whimpered, the sound barely making it past the gag in his mouth, and he struggled again with the ropes tying him to the chair. He knew he was rubbing his wrists raw but the alternative was to give in and limply let the predator take what it wanted. His struggles only excited the vampire more, and it placed a hand on his head, roughly tilting it to the side, giving it better access. It bit down harder and Sam gasped in pain, the sound muffled. He could feel his life's blood now sliding down the vampire's throat.

His vision began to blur and then a girl's voice suddenly said, "STOP!" The vampire paused and then the girl swam into focus. "I said stop, Eli! Now!" she repeated in a firm voice.

Reluctantly, the vampire let Sam go, retracting its fangs and releasing his head. Too weakened by blood loss, Sam's head drooped down to his chest, blood continuing to drip from the punctures in his neck. His breathing was shallow and he could barely hear the girl say "My name's Lenore. I'm not going to hurt you." as darkness once again claimed him.

He awakened a few minutes later, when Lenore waved something pungent under his nose. The gag had been removed, and the girl placed a cup to his lips. He turned his head to the side, feeling something rustle on his neck-a bandage.

"It's just water, you need to replace fluids. Drink," she said, and Sam looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why should I trust you?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"I just want to talk to you. Notice that you're still alive," she replied.

Sam realized how thirsty he was and reluctantly drank the water, sighing in relief when it didn't taste strange.

Lenore took the empty cup away. "I'm sorry about Eli. He's just upset about losing his friend. Normally we just drink animal blood."

-----

Scene then continues as in ep. Now that that's out of my system, I can go back to working on my other fics :) Have a great day!


End file.
